You're Beautiful
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: Hermione thinks about Cedric. Oneshot. Songfic


**Title:** You're Beautiful  
**Author:** hiphopmarmalade  
**Rating:** G (K)  
**Pairing/Character:** Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger  
**Summary:** Hermione thinks about Cedric Diggory  
**Warnings:** Unrequited love  
**Word Count:** 863  
**Notes:** I don't own Harry Potter or the song "_You're Beautiful_" by James Blunt. This was written for LJ community 7musicalmuses.

* * *

_My life is brilliant.  
_

I thought that I had everything. I had three best friends; two were like brothers and the other was a girl of whom I could talk about any problem I didn't want boys involved in. I had two parents who loved each other, had good jobs, and although they really didn't understand the whole witch thing they supported it. I was the top third soon to be fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I thought nothing could become better. But I was wrong. You dropped into my life.

_  
My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.  
_

My one consolation about being stuck at the Quidditch World Cup with Harry and the Weasley family was that I would be witnessing a piece of history. But then I met you. You were just so kind. You were right there after the Portkey spit me out on the ground. You helped me up offered me a smile and walked with me asking me questions about my life. You weren't even doing it in the annoying Mr. Weasley Muggles are so fascinating way a lot of pureblooded wizards would. You were genuinely interested in me. It was an odd feeling. You were so much older than me. You had a girlfriend. From what I had witnessed at Hogwarts you should have been talking Quidditch with the boys not listening to me talk about my parents' dental practice. As I unpacked in the tent with Ginny I realized I was experiencing my first crush. I felt the need to do something but I wasn't sure what.

_  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
_

You were Cedric Diggory the resident pretty boy of the school. You were with Cho Chang who was one of the prettiest girls at school. I was so confused. There was no way that you could fall for me. I was just the bookworm who helped Harry Potter save the wizarding world every year. Then there was the fact that you were a couple of years older than I was. It just wouldn't work out. I knew that deep down in my heart we would never be together and that the answer to this problem would not be found in a book.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
_

I'll never forget the Yule Ball. I'll never forget how handsome you looked. It made me so giddy. But that wasn't why. And it wasn't because Viktor was the most charming company. It wasn't even because of that fight that Ron Weasley and I had. It was because after you had walked Cho back to her tower you passed me sobbing on the steps and for the first time since the World Cup you acknowledged my existence. You wiped away my tears with a handkerchief, told me everything would be fine and then walked me back to Gryffindor Tower so I wouldn't get in trouble for being out after hours. Would I be pathetic if I mentioned I still had the handkerchief? It's the only thing I have to remember that moment by and I don't want to forget it.

_  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
_

Among the other memories I have of when you were alive was seeing you in the halls. Your face always stood out in a crowed. I remember how happy you were when you were selected for the Triwizard Tournament. I remember how you helped Harry with the second task. I remember how happy you were surrounded by Cho and your housemates. I remember how you would help anyone who came in you path if they needed it, whether it was a smile in the hallway to brighten their day, help in a deadly situation, or anything in between. I will never forget how selfless you were.

_  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

Cedric it still leaves me speechless when I realize that someone as good looking as you were could be so beautiful on the inside. But I need to let it go. Harry told me something that Dumbledore told him when he was missing his parents first year. I can't dwell on what could have been. I need to live. I need to let you go. I can't be with you in this life.


End file.
